


Sandwich

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [66]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Humanformers, Multi, POV Third Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome has doubts.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Sandwich

Chromedome rocked forward into Brainstorm beneath him as he sighed and moaned and mewled, ever responsive. He had his legs and arms wrapped around his back, pawing lazily at his skin and taking his time to enjoy the moment.

"Have I ever told you two how pretty you look together?" Rewind asked, rolling onto his side. Chromedome glanced over at him.

"Only all the time," he responded with a bemused smirk, "You like flattering me, though."

"Of course I do," said Rewind, setting his chin on one hand, "You get so flustered over it. So cute."

"I'm balls deep in Brainstorm's ass right now and you call me cute," Chromedome chuckled, and Brainstorm finally seemed to notice they were talking when he heard his name.

"Are you coming back?" Brainstorm asked, rolling his head to the side to look at Rewind. 

Rewind looked away to the side for a moment in thought and then reached between his legs to pump his cock experimentally. "I could. Are you done with Domey already?"

"No!" Brainstorm pouted, and tightened his limbs grip on Chromedome, pulling him tighter while Chromedome laughed and pitched forward to catch himself. "I'm not done yet."

"What do you want from me then, hun?" Rewind asked. Brainstorm thought about it, and then looked back up at Chromedome.

"You wanna be a sandwich, Domey?" Brainstorm asked, eyes glittering deviously.

"What does that even mean?" Chromedome snorted, cocking an eyebrow and rolling his hips again to make Brainstorm squirm.

"He wants me to fuck you while you fuck him," Rewind explained helpfully, rolling onto his back to stretch and sit up, "What do you think?"

"Logistically it sounds less gratifying than you'd expect," Chromedome mused, "I think it's going to be difficult and unsatisfying."

"I think that's coward talk!" Rewind announced, rubbing his hands together, "Come on, Domey, what do you think?"

"I think this is going to get old fast," Chromedome snorted, "He's giving me those eyes, though, and you know I can't say no to him."

"You're weak, CD," Brainstorm told him, nuzzling his face against his neck. 

"Mmhm," Chromedome confirmed, "Positively whipped."

Chromedome gave Brainstorm a few last thrusts before he hilted and went still, waiting for Rewind to get situated behind him, hands on his hips.

"I'm still good from earlier," Chromedome commented, "You're good to go."

"Lucky me," Rewind purred, grabbing the KY and coating his dick with one hand, the other kneading Chromedome's ass. "Have I told you two you're pretty together recently?"

"Like two minutes ago," Brainstorm giggled. 

"Can't help it," Rewind sighed fondly, "It's on my mind."

"Can't imagine why," said Chromedome, mouthing at Brainstorm's neck, "You are _so_ pretty, though, Storm."

"Alright," Rewind said, lining himself up behind Chromedome, "Are you ready?" 

"Good to go," confirmed Chromedome.

"Eee!" squealed Brainstorm with an excited wiggle. 

Rewind pushed his cock into Chromedome with little resistance after their earlier tryst, already relaxed. Chromedome moaned against Brainstorm's skin as the man on the bottom of the pile rolled his hips up with a mewl, the motion shifting Chromedome's dick inside him. 

"Good?" asked Rewind, holding Chromedome's hips as he went still. 

"Fuck," wheezed Chromedome, "I'm gonna need a minute."

"Mmm," hummed Brainstorm, nuzzling their faces together, "A lot?"

"A lot," Chromedome repeated, overwhelmed by sensation, "Good, but a lot. Wow."

"And you said it wasn't going to be gratifying," Rewind teased, kneading his hands up his sides, "Just let me know." 

"Logistics," Chromedome mumbled, "I've gotta… I'm good, but go slow, I gotta figure out how the hell I'm supposed to move."

Rewind pulled back slowly, drawing Chromedome with him part of the way and pulling him out of Brainstorm, only to rock back in like falling dominoes, and Chromedome gasped, forehead collapsing against Brainstorm's chest. On the bottom, Brainstorm giggled at Chromedome's reaction, petting his back.

Chromedome tried at first to find some kind of rhythm or pace he could set, but in the end all he could do was hold still and hang on, Brainstorm and Rewind moving around him, delighted to get him so uncharacteristically worked up. 

Rewind shifted his posture to get eyes on Brainstorm and nod upward. Brainstorm grinned in response and tilted his hips upward, widening his stance, and Rewind rolled forward against Chromedome's back, increasing the speed at which he was thrusting, rocking into him harder while Brainstorm held him flush against him, cock buried deep. When Chromedome came it was sobbing, grabbing at Brainstorm like a liferaft in a storm, like he was adrift.

Rewind kissed the back of his neck as he panted, recovering. "Good?" he asked, giving Chromedome a pat on the back.

"Good," he responded weakly. 

"Well _I'm_ not done," Brainstorm interjected.

Rewind leaned back and pulled out of Chromedome, cock still hard, and let him wriggle out of the sandwich and flop over onto his side to recover. Rewind scooted forward over Brainstorm, who was grabbing at him already to pull him closer.

" _Thank_ you," Brainstorm sighed as Rewind sunk into him.

"Have I ever told you two how pretty you look together?" Chromedome asked, leaning wearily on his hand while Brainstorm's amused giggles were cut off by a wanton gasp as Rewind started moving.


End file.
